marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uru
Notable characteristics Uru is highly durable and retains enchantments very well. The appearance of Uru metal ore is in two forms, one as "metallic gold" (Gungnir, Stormbreaker) and the other as having a luster that has been described as "badly wrought iron" (Mjolnir). When Uru is enchanted, it becomes much more durable. Its ductility is unknown. Uru is very resistant to damage, but there is no known instance of Uru being drawn into wire. However, one thing known is that the more magic there is, the stronger it will be. Uru is non-sparking and is a highly immalleable metal, often requiring extreme methods to forge it (for example, the heart of a star, or an enchanted forge). Albeit very difficult to forge, weapons and items made from Uru, especially enchanted ones, are resilient to most forms of damage. Note: Its physical characteristics are difficult to measure, as most known samples are also heavily magically enchanted (obfuscating observed physical properties). Mjolnir was witnessed to handle enormous amounts of physical impact under extreme temperatures without deformation (e.g. shattering meteors in the cold of space) while Uroc's hand was shattered by subjecting it to liquid nitrogen and then shot by a bullet. The main property of Uru, as discovered by Tony Stark, is its natural affinity to magic. Uru is not only easy to enchant, but also absorbs magic like a sponge, redirecting it and enhancing the natural attributes of its wielder. A suit of Iron Man armor fueled by Uru was able to channel a full blast of lighting from Mjolnir and Odinforce into a blast from its Unibeam. The symbiotic relationship between Uru and its wielder works both ways: a mystical user, such as Thor, can lend to the Uru in his weapon his own strength, in the process making the metal stronger and more resilient. Applications Due to its durability and ability to hold enchantments, it is often forged into the finest weapons for the warriors of Asgard. Uru is used as the key component in several characters' equipment, including: * Thor's hammer, Mjolnir * Odin's spear, Gungnir. *The Destroyer (Enchanted Armor). * Beta Ray Bill's weapon, Stormbreaker * The enchanted mace, Thunderstrike * Red Norvell's War-Hammer * Geirrodur's spear, Tordenstock * The body of Uroc the Unstoppable * Vidar's staff * Hofund, Heimdall's sword * The Thorbuster suit, developed by Stark on the design of an Uru-powered reactor * Captain America's Shield, reconstructed after its destruction by the Serpent * Thor's Black Uru prosthetic left arm * Thor's battle axe Jarnbjorn * Odin's Odinsword * The various weapons and equipment of The Mighty Uru is also used in the bits and scoops of the trolls of Asgard, thereby enabling them to dig holes into other dimensions. Occurrence and production Uru is unique to the Asgard dimension. Uru is one of the most prized exports of the dwarven miners of Asgard. Precautions Applying a permanent enchantment to Uru is very hazardous and should only be attempted by an entity with god-like abilities. Even if able to store and harness vast quantities of energy, mystical in nature or not (Gungnir once stored the life-force of Preston Chase, a human trapped in the armored form of the Destroyer), Uru becomes unstable as the core of a fission central. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * No notes | Trivia = | Links = * Uru at Wikipedia }} Category:Asgard Category:Materials Category:Fictional Metals Category:Asgardian Items